


[Podfic] A Dream of Wind

by Culumacilinte



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Growing Up, Identity, Omniscient Narrator, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Mrs. Darling looked into Mr. Darling’s mind, it was something like an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Dream of Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dream of Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300206) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



Mp3 lives over [here!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dream-of-wind)


End file.
